Haunt Me No Longer
by Orihime-San
Summary: A dark past that huants the mind of one wizard.


**A/N: I do not own Teen Titans sadly to say (waaaaaa!!!) I hope to get many reviews from everyone; I am one of the many new writers her in fan fiction and I am open minded to any suggestions for my stories. ENJOY!!! **

_Forever Linked_

The sun was gazing bright, the ocean looked like there were diamonds floating above its surface by the way it sparkled by the sun's light, the sand was warm and soft while walking bare foot in it and feeling the sand between your toes. The joyous giggling of laughter filled the air, turning around you come face to face with two little boys around the age of their 12th year running around, one trying to chase the other. Getting a closer look you realize that they are twins; they both have snow white hair that just seems to glisten in the light, light grayish skin and a pair of beautiful crystal blue eyes that seems to pierce your very soul.

A beautiful warm voice with a British accent interrupted the observation of the two "Now boys don't go to far off I want you within my sight." Coming down from the direction that the two brothers came from, a women with midnight black hair and the same crystal blue eyes walked towards them with an adoring smile across her face. She was accompanied by a tall man with long silver hair in a pony tail and had mystical earthly green eyes that seem to hold the knowledge of a very wise man. He looked at her with love in his eyes that he would only direct to her and his two sons "They are to be at the age of 13 soon my love and will begin the start of their training, let them enjoy the freedom you receive only as a child."

It was truly a sight that could warm the heart of any cold being; a family that seemed to live in their own world of happiness and he knew that whenever a tear was shed from a flesh or heart wound the other would be their to heal it. The figure that watched all this could not help but spill tears of both joy and sadness "It seems that my past will always haunt me." His voice echoed through the land, but went unnoticed by the family.

As if his very words were heard from above, the sky starts to lose its brightness that was once there being covered by dark grayish clouds that seemed to suck the very warmth out of everything and lightning that would strike fear into your very heart. In a flash of light the once paradise was replaced by a waste land; the peaceful sea became dark grey storm while the warm sand disappeared to show sharp jarred rocks. The happy family was gone, in their place are the corpses of both the mother and the father; their once beautiful eyes that were both filled with love and happiness were now dull with no sign of life within them. He could not take this, it didn't matter how many times he saw it the result was the same. He screamed. There was no stopping it the pain was too much to bare, all his love ones were gone and he was alone.

A laugh catches his attention this wasn't the same laugh that brought warmth to his heart. No, this laugh held every murderess thought possible; it was so evil that it sent a chill through his very bone. It was then that he saw it; **Red eyes** that appear to have come from the very pit of hell itself, anyone who would have looked into these eyes would have probably died right then and there. But he felt no fear towards this creature instead the only thing that he could feel when looking into the blood red eyes was both anger and sadness.

There were millions of questions running through his head that he could demand of the creature to answer, but only one word could give him all the answers that he needed.

"Why?" His voice was weak, but determined to get his answer.

The eyes narrowed, they showed no sympathy or hatred towards this man, but sadistic pleasure from his pain "**Because I can**." His voice was full of madness when he said this and once again his demonic laugh filled the air.

The man was now shaking; his eyes wide open with shock. "That's it… just because you can...YOU KILLED, NO! MURDERED AR- ….. That's just it then isn't it? You are no longer the person that you once were. He's dead." Tears were now falling down his cheek as realization had finally hit him. "I have no reason to come back her and suffer, no more?" he raises his head, tear streaks visible on his face and a new determination in his eyes. Raising his hands in the air, white energy surrounds him and shines as bright as the moon in the pitch black sky. "You will no longer haunt my dreams Malchior!" with one last look at the Demonic Dragon King he began to chant the spell "Manin! Wyrda! Hugin! Vakna!"

The light that surrounds him expands to an even greater degree that no shadow could possibly exist.

He opens his eyes and finds himself lying on his bed, the same place he was before he went to sleep. He sits up on the bed with his legs over the edge and looks out the window seeing the sun rise, sighing, he bends his head down and places it in his hands. "Another day yet not even close to being free of this curse life."

Before he could continue these thoughts his cell phone rings on his night stand by his bed. Without a second thought he reaches out and answers the phone "Hello, who's this? ....yes….yes….I am sending the manuscript for my new book tomorrow will that work? ….Very well….when is the next book signing….June 15th 2009….understood, goodbye"

He puts the cell phone down and stares off in a daze for a while. "Year 2009….how many years has it been?" Standing up he decides that he will go out for coffee at Starbucks this morning instead of making it himself. Before closing the front door to his house he takes one more look inside, he does not feel that he should call this place his home for a home is suppose to be filled with warmth and family, this is just a house to place his stuff in. Lost to himself he mumbles something under his breath "At least I am free of Malchior." With that he closes his door, not aware of the glowing blood red eyes in the corner. In a whisper that could be blown away by the wind, the demon releases his last message before disappearing back into the darkness "**You will never be free of me Rorek**."

**A/N: So what do you think! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Just so you know the spell below is not something I made up, it is translated in Elf Language from the movie Eragon.**

**Manin! Wyrda! Hugin! Vakna!****-Memory! Fate! Thought! Awaken!**

**If you do not understand my story than I suggest that you watch Teen Titans "Spellbound" **


End file.
